X Report
The X Reports are a series of thirteen manuscripts written by an unknown person long before the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep and which detail the course of events which lead to the discovery of the χ-blade and the reasons behind the Keyblade War. These Reports are gathered in part by Cleo, but before she can gather them all they are wrested from her by Anthony, Lily, and Alex. X Reports X Report No. I Truly I am the only enlightened person amongst those who know the true nature of this world. We all live in separate worlds, few and far between in the dark ocean of the Original World. All worlds are made of light, but exist steeped in darkness. Thus, every speck and glimmer of light is made of darkness. And yet, none of my peers-- my brethren-- are willing to put aside their woefully ignorant beliefs about light and darkness. But when did all these worlds of light become scattered? And why do they erect barriers against one another? I must find these answers and delve deeper into that sacred darkness. X Report No. II Mayhap I am the most ignorant person of all the worlds. Darkness does not beget light, just as light cannot beget darkness. All things coexist amid the swirling ethers of light and darkness and yet they are made of a third substance. We are all made of the In-Between, and as such are equally capable of great good and great evil. But why are we made of this In-Between, and where does it exist naturally besides within us? Are there worlds made of In-Between? I must find a world of equal partitions of Darkness and Light, or else I shall search for a reason why we are not made of either Darkness or Light. After all, if Darkness and Light give birth to worlds, they must also give rise to children like us. X Report No. III In all my travels of all the worlds of this era and this universe, never have I seen such horrible creatures as those I discovered in a world situated on the edge of Darkness. They are made of Darkness, just as I had previously thought some creature must be, but never would I have guessed that Darkness would create such animals as these. They are few, but they can multiply to great hordes in the presence of strong darkness. Skulking low to the ground but bounding out to ambush their prey, I have yet to know WHAT they consume from it, but whatever they feed on causes their prey to disappear into the darkness and spawn more of their kind. I must study these things and better understand them. X Report No. IV The Key... This Key is more than a simple key to all locks, as incredible as that alone is. It is a weapon of both miraculous light and monstrous darkness. It can only be wielded by those of strong heart, strong will, and either strong darkness or strong light. My heart is strong, and my will is stronger... So the only area I am lacking in is the strength of my Darkness. The power of this Key... How I long to make it my own. And I will. But first I must strengthen my darkness; temper it in that world on the edge. I have the means, and I have the drive. Now all I need to do is wait. X Report No. V What a surprise! Imagine my joy when I learned that there is more than one Key. I have been studying the wielders of these Keys for some time and now I think I have learned about how to get one sooner than I expected. If I can get one alone, and he allows me to simply wield it for even a second, it will accept me as its master and pass to me on the original wielder's demise. How perfect. All I must do is simply wield it, then strike them down, and I will possess my Key. All of the pieces are falling into place, and yet... I hear whispers in the dark. Shadows on the periphery of existence itself are whispering from the world without light. Am I truly safe in these worlds on the edge? Are these the worlds of the In-Between I was searching for? X Report No. VI Still more revelations. There exists amongst the scattered worlds The Seven. They are the only children born of the Light, and they are all that ever will be. They cycle through the generations, and this composition of pure light is passed on to their daughters, and from those daughters to their daughters, and so on and so forth. A never ending cycle of Light and Princesses... I wonder if they also wield Keys. What a truly amazing thought that would be; all the children of the Light as Warrior Princesses. Though I cannot help but wonder how they first came into being. Seven maidens with hearts made only of the purest light... X Report No. VII Luck is on my side, for I have found a wielder of the Key willing to pass his on to me. Soon, I will possess the Key, the Darkness, and then... I have no inclination as to where my plans will go from here. I have found the children of Darkness and Light, and I have found the worlds of the In-Between. What more is there for me to do but return to my home and present these findings to my brethren? And yet... I cannot help but feel as though there is something greater still that I must discover. In my journeys to temper my darkness, I have made a pact with one of the greater children of the Darkness. It is my familiar... my Guardian. X Report No. VIII Secrets abound in this brighter world I have been plunged into. Yet for all this new wisdom, its light has cast shadows over every speck of my reality. This is only more proof that the real world imitates the mind... Or is it that the mind imitates the world? That is a question for another bright mind. My concerns lie with where Darkness and Light go when there is room for neither. Is there such a state as Nothingness? I would hazard to say that if there is a Realm of Nothingness, then the children of that realm would be nothingness as well... So then, there would be no children of Nothingness. So many mysteries... X Report No. IX The Key, The Seven, and now... Now there is the Original One. The world, but not our world, nor the world of Darkness, Light, In-Between, Nothingness, or any other Realm. It is rather a heart; the heart of this separate and unreachable world. A world that is a heart... or is it a heart that is also a world? The power of this heart-world must belong to me. That is... if it actually exists. But how can you prove the existence of something? I suppose that question could also apply to the children of Nothingness. But again, it would only apply if they exist, which by their very nature would be impossible. X Report No. X The Original One can be proven to exist only through the painstaking means of submerging oneself in the deepest Darkness. It is only after one has passed through this darkness that they would find this world made of hearts and Light. How ironic that the greatest light is obscured by the deepest darkness. And yet... we as the children of the In-Between are meant to have this power... I am meant to have this power. Thus, there must be another way to attain entry to this sanctuary. I cannot imagine how else to gain this ground, but I will apply all my formidable will and intellect to this problem. X Report No. XI Hearts are power. I have known this even before I possessed a Key and yet until now I have been ignorant of the truth and actuality of this one simple statement. Imagine if you will a heart devoid of Darkness that was not that of one of The Seven. Can a heart of one of us simple mortals, a child of the In-Between, exist naturally in such a state? Can a heart also exist in the reverse state, lacking any light whatsoever? These are key to creating a weapon... A weapon more powerful than any mere Key, and infinitely more powerful than anything a mortal can make. And yet I will create this weapon using my fellow Key bearers. But the question still remains: do any of them have the correct hearts for my plans to come to fruition? X Report No. XII I have a theory-- no, more like a far off dream. If the Key can unlock (or, conversely, lock) any lock or door, can it not also do the same for worlds and hearts. If this is so, then can I not simply extract the darkness from one person's heart and then do the same for the light of another's? But what complications could arise from doing this? Oh, how my simple journey to prove the existence of the In-Between has spiraled into something much larger and more important than I had ever dreamed. Indeed, this mission of mine is more important than Darkness or Light, right or wrong... It is a mission which I alone was chosen for by destiny. X Report No. XIII I have put things in motion. In a world known as the Calm Elysians, I have sparked an uproar the effects of which will be seen, heard, and felt for generations to come. A war is coming... a great and terrible war for which my heart breaks. It will destroy families, tear worlds asunder, and extinguish the lives of countless individuals who participate. But it will all be for the greater good; a greater purpose than any of the combatants, and definitely greater than myself. I wonder how things will end... Will this Original One... this Kingdom of Hearts... be made from Light like the myths say, or will it be everlasting darkness? Only time will tell. Time... and my war. The χ-blade War! Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Items